


Things you said with too many miles between us

by MissTyler



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTyler/pseuds/MissTyler
Summary: Amy and Rory discuss their lives together when they're apart.





	Things you said with too many miles between us

**Author's Note:**

> This was not, in any way, beted. And English is not my first language, so... have fun

“Where?”

“I feel like I’m insulting someone saying the name, to be honest.” He laughed, he always laughs at her jokes.

She wishes he were there.

When she left they just had this huge fight over something ridiculous, really.

And now she was here, in another planet, in another time, with another horrible feeling in her guts. The feeling of not having him right by her side was almost unthinkable, and yet she was alone in that room.

She wanted to share the thrill of seeing and being at a new world with him; she wanted to hold his hand and discover all these knew things with him there; she missed him like crazy. And she wasn’t quite sure how to tell him that, even after getting married.

Amy tries to find a more comfortable position in her hammock, while holding her interdimensional phone like her life depends on it.

“Amy?”, He asked after a moment of silence

“Yeah?”

“Can you… uh… Please, stop leaving me when you’re scared?”

With her feet on the floor she was able to move the hammock with a small impulse. And laid back.

In reality she knew that not only centuries but millions of millions of miles were separating them, and yet hearing him saying that seemed to multiply the distance an infinite amount of times.

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
